


a remedy

by tvglow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, fish dicks, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvglow/pseuds/tvglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Fishdicks/Merjean AU: Valjean helping Javert learn how to swim".</p>
            </blockquote>





	a remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madame_le_maire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/gifts).



I shamelessly and predictably bought the fish dick bait ha ha.

Not sure why they're underwater, assume Javert already can swim well enough?


End file.
